Keiko & Satsuki
by Haruka-Michiru
Summary: Based off of Episode9, a short story about Keiko and Satsuki.


Man! I was SO excited to see that fanfictions were written for Uta-Kata, but then I realized there were only two...and all of them were about Sei and Kai. But I'm going to change that! To tell you the truth, Keiko and Satsuki were my favorite characters in this Anime. Can't tell you how much I loved episode 9. ;)

* * *

"Children are always dragged around by one-sided adults." Images of the horrible incident flashed in her mind, making her heart stop. "Let's have fun at Enoshima Island, Keiko!"

She smiled at her and nodded. "Imm!" Ichika and Manatsu smiled too.

"I'm sure it wasn't because of your family," Satsuki said so that only Keiko could hear.

"But then...it would be my fault," she replied looking off into the blur outside the train's window as it sped down the tracks. 'My fault?'

Satsuki couldn't think of anything else to tell her, so she sat in silence for the rest of the ride, as did Keiko.

Finally off the train and on their way to Enoshima Isalnd, things became relaxed again between the four friends. As they walked behind Michiru-chan's much younger sister and her friend, each of them smiled to each other in a hidden code meaning cuteness. Satsuki glanced over at Keiko, who was walking beside her, and saw the sadness in her eyes; she grabbed her hand and kept looking forward. 'I don't want to see you sad.'

'Satsuki...?' Keiko laughed and a second later Satsuki joined her. Laughing helped to put aside the pounding in her chest from Satsuki's loving gesture, meant to comfort her. Manatsu saw the fun and grabbed Ichika's hand too to join in. Hand in hand, the four junior high girls made their way closer to Enoshima. Shortly afterwards, they came to the ticket booth for the lift up.

"Four Junior High tickets, please," Keiko ordered. Michiru's younger sister and her friend took the stairs up instead since they had no money.

After getting to the top, they visited inside Iwaya's Cave and also stopped by the Temple. Unexpectedly, Michiru's sister was there. Ichika helped them to put up the wooden block of their couple wish.

_We wish to stay together forever, we don't want to be split apart._

The plaque had a double meaning to them all, the most important being the fact that Ichika was supposed to be moving soon; switching schools from everyone else. But to Keiko, it meant more. 'Nozomu...' He had promised her the same thing, before he knew about her parents, that is.

Continuing onward with the site seeing, the next stop was at Lover's Bell, where there was the fence full of locks. Locks that symbolized a couple wanting to be together forever, the lock basically being a good luck token.

"What are all these locks for," Manatsu asked.

Keiko went up to the fence and held one in her hand, kneeling to reach it. "They're meant to be good luck wishes for couples wanting to stay together forever."

"But there's so many of them!" Manatsu exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah..." Keiko let go of the lock she was holding. Satsuki read it as it fell, swinging back and forth.

_Nozomu -heart- Minami_

'Today's date?' She wondered at it as she said out loud: "I'm sure it's not the same-" She could hear laughing from behind a short ways off. 'Keiko...' Nozomu came into view, a girl with him. 'How could he!' She gently took hold of Keiko's hand and helped her to stand back up, putting her other hand on her waist as she did so.

"Nozomu! Nozomu, give it to me! I'm thirsty!" She clung to him from behind, her arms wrapped around his waist and shoulders while trying to steal the drink he was carrying.

"I will later!" He stopped, stunned, words leaving him.

"Who are they, friends?" Minami asked Nozomu, seeing where his eyes were looking.

Satsuki glared, walking to stand between him and Keiko; protecting her. 'Keiko.' She closed the distance between herself and him quickly, giving Nozomu a slap to the face leaving a red bloch.

"Satsuki...!" Keiko almost shouted. She couldn't believe what she had done for her. 'Satsuki...' A warm feeling spread throughout her and left her stomach numb. 'What is this?'

"Are you crazy?" Minami screeched. She hung onto Nozomu and shot Satsuki a glare to match her own.

"Minami, forget it." He straightened back up and began to walk past Keiko, who was being comforted by Ichika.

Keiko held her eyes downcast, not looking at him as he walked by. "Sayonnara."

With Nozomu and Minami gone, they decided to eat. The sun was going to be setting soon. "I'm starved!" Manatsu pronounced. "Lets eat something!"

Ichika nodded in agreement. "Yeah, lets eat."

"How about at the nice restaurant that has outdoor eating on the balcony?" Satsuki suggested. Everyone thought that sounded like a good place.

Ichika, Manatsu, and Satsuki started to walk that way when they realized Keiko hadn't. "I'll be there soon, go on ahead of me for now," she said, sitting down on the bench beneath Lover's Bell. "Sastuki..."

Satsuki turned.

"Stay with me for a second too?"

The others went on ahead while Satsuki walked back to sit next to her. "What is it?" she asked. 'What is that you want?' she thought to herself while her feelings grew warmer.

"I just...wanted to thank you, that's all." She looked down, blushing.

"It was no problem." She was blushing too by now. "Should we go catch up with them now?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess." She didn't want to leave the privacy of just the two of them.

"Lets go then!" She stood back up and held out her hand, waiting.

Keiko smiled sweetly at her and returned the gesture, intertwining her fingers with her own. She held her hand as they walked to the restaurant together.

Arriving at the restaurant, they met up with Ichika and Manatsu again, who had been waiting outside before going in. "About time you guys came!" Manatsu said angrily, playing. "What were you two doing anyway?" she teased.

Finally seated on the balcony and with food at hand, they talked. And soon the subject came to Nozomu and Keiko. "Sorry for making you guys come out here with me," Keiko apologized. "The truth is, I knew he was going to be here, but I couldn't face it alone so that's why I asked if you all would come along." She hid her sadness as she continued to speak. "It was sent to me accidently...wrong mail"

"Wrong mail?" Satsuki inquired, not believing Keiko was really okay with everything that happened. 'I know how you must feel right now, and it's not as happy as you make it out to be.'

Ichika stood and ran out. No one but Manatsu knowing why and she followed her. "Ichika?" Sastuki and Keiko called out. With them being alone, they watched the sun as it set.

"What was that?" asked Satsuki. She had heard a pop noise and soon the lights went out. "I guess it was a power failure." She turned back around from looking behind and soft muffled sobs greeted her. "Keiko...?"

She was crying, tears gently making their ways down her cheeks. "It's okay, right? It's okay if I cry while the lights are out...?" She reached out to Satsuki and placed her hand on her leg, trying to receive comfort in any way possible.

"Children are-" Keiko looked to Satsuki as she spoke. "Children are always dragged around by one-sided adults." Pain and fear flashed through her features as tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes and she stared off in to the sky above her.

Keiko braced her weight on the hand resting on Satsuki's knee, raising up to kiss her. "Satsuki..."

She kissed her back, taking comfort in the touch, wanting it to go on. "Keiko-" She was hushed by the finger to her lips.

"Ask questions later." She hugged her and held her close.


End file.
